Mercedes Underwood
| rank = Commander | insignia1 = | insignia2 = |}}Mercedes Underwood was the Executive Officer onboard the in the late 23rd century. ( ) Early life before the Intrepid Mercy was born on June 26, 2236 human calendar time on the planet Earth in the city of Nottingham, England in the United Kingdom. Mercy's controversial multiple assignments It is widely known in Starfleet that both she and Serek have served on multiple assignments in their respective Starfleet careers. The reason being Serek took so many assignments as he felt it would help him gain experience not only as an officer but to gain experience from the various styles of the Starfleet commanders he served under. This is why he did his action and shaped him to be the commander he is today. Mercy followed Serek's example for the same reason. Memorable quotes "His first name is 'Captain'" - Mercy to the group at the USS Star League's senior officer dinner in regards to Serek's first name. - (A Top Brass Sendoff) "Damn that magnificent bastard!" - Mercy's exclamation whenever Captain Serek does something brilliant behind her back. - (The Captain's Wife) Trivia Mercy was temporarily promoted to Captain while Serek and T'Seya were on a secret mission - (Body Double) Chronology *2236: Mercy is born in Nottingham, England, United Kingdom, Earth *2252: Mercy enters Starfleet Academy *2254: Mercy serves on the USS Farragut on a training cruise. Survives the cloud creature attack along with several crew. Included amongst the survivors are his fellow cadet Serek and Ensign James T. Kirk. *2256: Mercy graduates Starfleet Academy, her first assignment is the Starbase 11 as a science officer. *2256: Mercy is assigned to Starbase 4. *2257: Mercy is assigned to Starbase 1. *2257: Mercy is assigned to the USS Diana *2257: Mercy is promoted to Lieutenant junior grade and assigned to Starbase 2. *2257: Mercy is assigned to the USS Pegasus. *2257: Mercy is assigned to the USS Loki. *2257: Mercy is assigned to the USS Alaric. *2258: Mercy is assigned to the USS Pompey. *2259: Mercy is assigned to the USS Lucifer. *2259: Mercy is assigned to Starbase 30. *2259: Mercy is assigned to the USS Paegan. *2259: Mercy is assigned to the USS Essex. *2260: Mercy is assigned to the USS Endeavour. *2260: Mercy is promoted to full Lieutenant and assigned to the USS Constitution. *2260: Mercy is assigned to the USS Lexington. *2260: Mercy is assigned to Starbase 27. *2260: Mercy is assigned to Deep Space Station K-3. *2261: Mercy is assigned to the USS Republic. *2261: Mercy is assigned to the USS Defiant. *2261: Mercy is assigned to the USS Saladin. *2262: Mercy is assigned to the USS Lafayette *2262. Mercy is assigned to the USS Sirius. *2263: Mercy is assigned to the USS Hannibal. *2263: Mercy is assigned to the USS Xerxes. *2263: Mercy is assigned to the USS Perseus. *2265: Mercy is assigned to the USS Pontiac. *2266: Mercy is promoted to Lieutenant Commander and assigned to USS Theseus. *2266: Mercy is assigned to the USS Achilles. *2265. Mercy is assigned to the USS Iblis. *2266: Mercy is assigned to the USS Mars. *2267: Mercy is assigned to the USS Ares. *2267: Mercy is assigned to the USS Adad. *2267: Mercy is assigned to the USS Etzel. *2268: Mercy is assigned to the USS Kublai. *2268: Mercy is assigned to Starbase 7. *2270: Mercy is promoted to Commander and becomes First Officer as well as Science Officer the USS Intrepid, the second starship to bear the name. *2270: Mercy is temporarily promoted to Captain and is in command of the USS Intrepid. *2270: Mercy is demoted back to Commander and First Officer position upon Serek's return. *2272: Mercy is killed in the line of duty while commanding a landing party. Service record External links *[http://www.mib.org/~sfof/main.html Starfleet Operating Forces Official Website] *[http://www.facebook.com/startrektheintrepidadventures Star Trek-The Intrepid Adventures Facebook page] Category:Starfleet personnel (23rd century) Category:Starfleet sciences personnel Category:Humans Category:Starfleet commanders Category:Star Trek: The Intrepid Adventures Category:Starfleet captains Category:Starship captains